


Blood Moon (Working Title)

by RaijiMagiwind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cake, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caves, Chaos, Dancing, Dare, Duct Tape, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hanging Out, Multi, Out of Body Experiences, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romantic Friendship, Smut, Triggers, Weird Plot Shit, Winged Kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the insanity of Camp Nanowrimo. For the July Session I have chosen to go off a tangent with some crazy randomness involving the Homestuck fandom.</p><p>The story itself will be a crap ton of random, mainly likely shorts of a chapter or two in length. It quite literally is gonna be a mix of various prompts I find and decided to go with. </p><p>I also literally open the floor to my readers to comment with new prompts or thoughts and ideas for other crazy stuff to write about.<br/>Just give me the Who, What, When, Why,  Where (and a How if you got one), and I'll figure out something involving it. </p><p> </p><p>This is for all my Homestucker's out there....*salutes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon (Working Title)

**Author's Note:**

> The first short/drabble was based off an unfinished MSPARP RP, involving me as Sollux and another as Sick! Karkat. I saved the small bit we had on notes, cause it was one of them good ones, but it never got finished... 
> 
> So I decided to take that scrap, and use it as the starting point/prompt for this one....

Chapter 1 Sick and Crabby

Sollux Captor headed over to the hive of Karkat Vantas to visit, and see if he wanted to do something. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited for Karkat to answer. When he finally did so, he didn't look all too good and actually looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for a few nights.  
“Hello KK..” he said with a soft smile.

Karkat glanced towards him with a slightly weary look.  
“Hey...” he replied. 

Sollux glanced over his friend with concern.  
“You don’t look all too hot there, KK”

Kakrat mumbled at him. “I’m fine...”

He continued to stare at Karkat. “You don’t look fine...”

This time he seems to growl at Sollux. “I...I SAID I’M PERFECTLY FINE!” 

Now Sollux stared at him with a look that screamed, ‘Don’t give me that bullshit’.  
“You do realize, KK, I am one of the few trolls out there with the higher chance of being able to call you on your bullshit without looking like an idiot....” He sighed softly. “Seriously, you look like you're ready to pass out...”

He finally huffed in annoyance. “FINE...I...I GUESS I’M A LITTLE SICK...”

“Then you need to be in bed resting KK. And if I have too, I’m gonna make sure you do..”  
He moves forward to enter the hive, and lightly pushes Karkat towards his room, pushing the door closed behind him.

Karkat felt himself pushed towards his room, all the while protesting. “It’s not that bad Sol...”

“Bullshit KK...” He continued to scoot Karkat’s ass towards his room, making sure he crawls into the bed off in the corner and stays there. Normally, he’d suggest the recupracoon, in the other corner, but he wasn’t about to have Karkat passing out in a bad way into the slime, and having to fish his ass out of it to resuscitate him. “Let’s just say, you earned a few days of me as your nurse.”

Karkat shuffles to the occasionally used bed and climbs in. “I can take care of myself...”

He simply stares at Karkat before shaking his head. “That’s what you say, but I still hanging around...so accept the fate of having a nursemaid for a few days...”  
Karkat continues to try and be difficult as he sits in the bed. “I...don’t need any help though...”

He rolled his eyes at Karkat. “I’ve known you long enough now KK, to know damn well, if I leave you to your own devices, you won’t sleep till you pass out or the fever overtakes you, whichever comes first. Seriously, you're almost as bad as I can be sometimes by not eating for a few days when I get absorbed in my coding and crap...”

Kakrat tries to play it off though fails miserably. “No... I won’t...”

Sollux rolled his eyes at Karkat. “Now stay put and I’ll be back very soon. I’m gonna go grab a few things from the kitchen and bathroom...” He then for some reason chose to lean forward and place a chaste kiss on Karkat’s forehead before going to do what he said he would do. Meanwhile Karkat blushed and lay back, waiting for him to return. 

After what seemed like forever, Sollux returned. With him he had a tray that he scrounged from somewhere in Karkat’s kitchen. On the tray, he had what appeared to be some sort of soup, something to drink and what appeared to be some medicine. He also appeared to have a damp cloth on his shoulder, noticeable only for the fact the edge of his shirt under it were damp with water.  
He set the tray at the foot of the bed for a moment, just long enough so he could take the rag on his shoulder and place it on Karkat’s forehead. He then took the tray and sat on the edge of Karkat’s bed, and settled it into a balance somehow on his legs. 

“I brought you some medicine, some soup and something to drink.”  
He then handed over the medicine and the water to Karkat to take.  
“Now take this first, since it will help with the fever...”

“Thanks....” Karkat seemed not overly enthused as far as the medicine, but also knew he wouldn't put it past Sollux to crush it up into his food to get him to take it. 

“Ugh...fine....” He said grudgingly as he took the medicine and the water, which he quickly downed just to get it over with as quickly as possible. 

Sollux sighed solftly. “Oh don’t be a moody little wriggler about it KK...I want you get better.”

He took the empty glass and stuck it on the nearby nightstand. he then took the bowl and spoon and handed it to Karkat. Once he did so, he set the tray next to him at the foot of the bed. 

He gave a soft and subtle smirk to Karkat.  
“Now we get something edible into you....So shall I feed you, or do you wish to do that yourself?”

He watches as Karkat seems to frown and possibly blush at the same time, though with the fever, its a little hard to tell.  
“I CAN FEED MYSELF....”

Sollux chuckles softly. “Alright KK...” he replied, though there was also a little sadness in his eyes.

He sits and watches as Karkat takes the bowl and slowly picks at the soup, eating a little before he seems to decide he’s had enough and pushes it back to Sollux. He mainly sat there to make sure he didn’t knock over the bowl and spill it all over himself. Sollux sighed softly as Karkat handed him back the bowl which was still a little full, but he wasn’t going to push Karkat into finishing it as it would just turn into an argument.  
He took the items and stepped out for a few moments to go and take them back to the kitchen to wash later. When he returned though, he had the glass still, though it was refilled with water. He also had a small bowl filled with water. He set both on the nightstand. He took the cloth from Karkat’s head, dipped it in the bowl, wrung it out and placed it back on the others head. 

Karkat glanced at him. “You know...you don’t have to...to take care of me...I’ll...I’ll be fine on my own...”

Sollux shook his head. “I don’t mind taking care of you KK...I enjoy spending time with you. And even more so during times like this, since your guard is down and you tend to let the real you sort of come out for a little while...which is a nice change from your regular mask of being a pissy little asshole to everyone...”

He watched Karkat stare at him in what looked like a mix of confusion and a sort of mock annoyance.  
“What do you mean...the real me?”

Sollux smiled softly. “I notice that when your sick, or become comfortable with someone, you tend to not be as loud, moody and crabby like you are with others.” He chuckled ever so lightly. “Besides KK...I figure anyone who loves those sappy romcoms like you do has to have at least a little bit of a soft and fluffy side....cause well...I really can’t see some macho troll like Equis, or someone whom is like massive bitter and angry to be the type to watch, let alone be obsessed with them like you are. Its a little like me with coding and horror movies...”

He watches Karkat screw his face in a sort of mock horror. “I do...not...have... a soft side...”

He watches Sollux grin back at him with a teasing smile. “Then why are you getting so flustered over it KK?” He sighs and shakes his head. “And you really should get some sleep. It will help you get better if you let your body rest. I can offer to lie back against the headboard and let you cuddle me if that would help any....”

“I can sleep by myself....and I’m not tired....”

He shook his head at Karkat, who tried to deny sleeping again. He sighed before moving to slip off his shoes and then shifted onto the bed to prop himself against the headboard, ignoring the soft protests from Karkat. He pulled the other up against him and then slowly began to rub soft circles against the back of the others neck. 

Karkat tried to protest, but knew damned well Sollux would ignore him anyways, because as sad as Karkat wanted to not admit to himself, Sollux was right, and that he wasn’t going to back down easily on anything. He then felt as Sollux began to rub along the back of his neck in soothing and soft motions. He began to feel his eyes start to droop, as the soft touches felt good and relaxing to his tired and sick body. He tried to fight the encroaching sleep, but knew eventually it would win. The soothing motions caused him to begin to purr softly. He was almost unaware of the fact he was doing so, mostly because of his groggy and sickly state. 

Sollux continued to rub at the base of Karkat’s neck, a soft smile passing his lips as he felt Karkat shift to snuggle into him and began to actually purr softly. He was pretty sure Karkat was out of it enough to not even notice he was doing so, though he was certain of it, or that Karkat had actually fallen asleep, when he didn’t seem to make any sign acknowledging it, let alone the soft kiss he had placed on the top of the others head. Eventually his own eyes began to droop into a light slumber, lulled there by Karkat’s soft purring and the warmth of the other next to him. 

Karkat continued to sleep for a while, though he would shift and nuzzle closer to the warmth of Sollux’s form nearby. He also continued to purr as Sollux, even though half asleep, continued ot stroke along the back of his neck. 

Sollux awoke a short time later, mostly because Karkat nuzzled into his side and had rubbed against the edge of his grub scars. He took note the other was still purring. He glanced down to Karkat’s sleeping form, which was so cute. He had curled up against him, nuzzling him and at some point, the odd stuffed crab plush he had, which was smooshed between him and Sollux’s stomach.  
“You sound like a very happy and content little meowbeast...” He commented softly trying to say it as a observation to himself. He was so tempted to touch Karkat’s horns, but abstained, as he knew it would be a bit rude, especially as the other was sick right now. He then hears Karkat mumble something in his sleep.  
He raised a brow as he tried to figure out what Karkat had just mumbled in his sleep.  
“Hummmm?” he queried, not really expecting an answer. He also shifted slightly, also shifting Karkat a little, so he could free his arm to move it around, as it had begun to go numb with sleep from being wedged between him, Karkat and the headboard. 

Karkat mumbled again in his sleep, this time a little more coherent.  
“Sollux...I’m...I’m flushed....for you....”

Sollux was about to go back to the rubbing of his friends back, when he caught the phrase that had been repeated a bit better this time. He raised his brow and his breath seemed to hitch for a moment and his heart began to race just a little. So instead he moved back a little and lifted Karkat’s head just enough, so he lean down to place a kiss on the others lips. 

Karkat felt the shifting of the other, though had also noticed he had stopped rubbing his neck. He then felt the other move and cradle his head gently. He was beginning to wake, though the next action from Sollux caused him to flutter his eyes open the rest of the way. Sollux had kissed him!

“S...Sollux?” he queried with a small bit of confusion. 

“Yes, KK?” Sollux responded back as he pulled away, now that Karkat was more or less awake.

“W..what are... you doing...?” he mumbled out nervously. 

“I kissed you...” “He smiled ever so softly. “Though you were purring like a happy little meowbeast while you slept, because I was rubbing your neck. It was kinda cute...”

Karkat flushed with a bit of embarrassment. “I...I...don’t purr...” he stuttered out nervously. 

Sollux chuckled. “Yes...KK, you were. Pretty sure of that. I’m not deaf.” He then smirked. “I can prove it if you like. perhaps by rubbing your neck again....or maybe somewhere else...”  
He let his hand drift towards Karkat’s hair, and let his hand ghost so close to the base of his friend’s small horns. 

Karkat began to grow nervous. “W...what...are...you doing..?”

“This...” He tilted the others head back just slightly to kiss him again, as he let his hand that was hovering around Karkat’s head, ghost with a featherlight touch against the one horn, tracing it from base to tip. 

Karkat responds hesitantly, though returns the kiss. He also emits a deep rumbling purr. 

Sollux sensed the hesitation though didn’t push Karkat any further than the other felt comfortable to do for now. Once he breaks the kiss for the need air, he smirks softly. “See... told ya you purr...”  
He then leaned in close to whisper into his ear. “I think I may be flushed for you KK....”

Karkat glanced away slightly as he replied. “Same....”

“Yes... I know....you kinda purred it out in your sleep before you woke up.” He smiled softly, watching Karkat’s reaction.

“WH...WHAT?!” he said loud and startled, feeling the flush rise to his cheeks.

Sollux chuckles. “Yeah, shortly before you woke up, you mumbled it in your sleep. It was kinda why I decided to wake you a little like Troll Sleeping Beauty....with a kiss...”

Karkat avoided looking him in the eyes, as he tried to calm himself down. “O...Oh....”

Sollux pulled his friend close and smiled. “Now lets go back to bed for a little while longer....after all you still sick... and you need to rest to get better. “

Karkat nodded as he grabbed his crab plush and got curled up against Sollux, who had moved to lay down on the bed itself. Karkat wrapped himself around the other, as Sollux worked on soothing the other back to sleep.


End file.
